beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 05
is the fifth full episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 163rd/164th episodes of the Metal Saga. The first half of the episode title "The Crimson Challenger" aired on June 3, 2012 in Japan, and the second half of the episode title "The Power of Bonds" aired on June 10, 2012 in Japan. Plot Part 1 Zyro, Shinobu and Maru visit Tsubasa and Madoka at the headquarters of the WBBA and are informed about the Synchrome system. Shinobu learns that Zyro's Samurai Ifrit was given to him by Gingka Hagane, which leads to Shinobu leaving the group. The next day, tag team battles are being held at the Bey Park. Shinobu faces off against various Bladers and beats them all, including his partner. Next a new fire type Blader named Ren Kurenai battles against several bladers and, like Shinobu, beats all of them, including her partner. But she uses her own version of Zyro's special move. This upsets Zyro, so he challenges her to a bey battle. The episode ends with Zyro and Ren launching their Beys for battle! Part 2 Zyro and Ren launch their beys and Thief Phoenix starts copying Samurai Ifrit's moves. Ren uses Zyro special move and sends Ifrit flying, but Zyro stops it from landing out of the stadium. Zyro tries to attack Phoenix, but its spin track stops it from getting attacked. She uses Zyro's move again and Samurai Ifrit is getting pulled in again. Zyro tells Shinobu that he can only be his Synchrome parnter because he helped Zyro master Ifrit's special move and helped Zyro gain all the power he had. Ifrit dodges Phoenix and Zyro uses his special move, Burning Uppercut, sending Thief Phoenix out of the stadium. Benkei tells Shinobu to stop worrying about worthless things and focus on his dream if he want to surpass the Legendary Bladers. Shinobu asks Maru to contact the Unabara brothers for a rematch. They accepted the battle and arrive at the Bey Park. They put together a Synchrome beyblade again and Zyro puts together one with Shinobu creating a new bey: Salamander Ifrit. They launch their beys and Salamander Ifrit starts pushing back Orochi Leviathan. Kite starts getting angry because he had no data on the bey, and he makes Orochi Leviathan go into the middle of the stadium. Zyro makes Salamander Ifrit spin around the stadium and Kite uses his special move, Spiral Crush. Salamander Ifrit gets pulled into special move, but Zyro powers up Salamander Ifrit and cancels out Kite special move. Salamander Ifrit spins around the stadium fast and Orochi Leviathan is getting pulled toward Ifrit. Zyro creates a new Synchrome special move, Super Burning Uppercut, and sends Orochi Leviathan out of the stadium. Zyro thanks Shinobu and Salamander for their help and Kite gets angry for not having enough data to win. He tells Zyro they will win next time and Zyro tells them that he will battle them anytime they want. He also tells them to have no penalty games and also to help build a new era together. Ren becomes interested as well in building a new era. Major Events *Zyro and Shinobu meet Madoka Amano and Tsubasa Otori for the first time. *Zyro and Shinobu learn that their Beys are compatible for Synchrome with each other. *Zyro and Shinobu encounter Ren Kurenai, a Fire Blader who uses Thief Phoenix E230GCF. *Zyro defeats Ren. *Zyro and Shinobu have a Synchrome Rematch against Eight and Kite, and win. *Eight, Kite, and Ren join the group. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Tsubasa Otori *Gingka Hagane (Flashback) *Ren Kurenai *Eight Unabara *Kite Unabara *BeyPark Bladers Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Pirate Orochi 145D (Eight's) *Guardian Leviathan 160SB (Kite's) *Thief Phoenix E230GCF (Ren's) *Various HWS/PreHWS Beys (BeyPark Bladers') Synchrome *Salamander Ifrit W145CF (Shinobu & Zyro's) (Synchrome from: Samurai Ifrit W145CF & Ninja Salamander SW145SD) *Orochi Leviathan 160SB (Eight & Kite's) (Synchrome from: Pirate Orochi 145D & Guardian Leviathan 160SB) Featured Beybattles *Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Salamander SW145SD) vs BeyPark Bladers (Various HWS/PreHWS Beys) = Shinobu and Salamander *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenix E230GCF) vs BeyPark Bladers (Various HWS/PreHWS Beys) = Ren and Phoenix *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenix E230GCF) = Zyro and Ifrit *Zyro Kurogane/Shinobu Hiryūin (Salamander Ifrit W145CF) vs Eight Unabara/Kite Unabara (Orochi Leviathon 160SB) = Zyro/Shinobu and Salamander Ifrit W145CF Special Moves used *Burning Uppercut (Samurai Ifrit W145CF's) *Super Burning Uppercut (Salamander Ifrit W145CF's) *Spiral Crush (Orochi Leviathan 160SB) Trivia *This episode's title is somewhat similar to a Metal Fury/4D Episode. *Shinobu is shown to be a major fan of Tsubasa Otori. *This episode features the first time a Shogun Steel Special Move has received an upgrade. In this case, Burning Uppercut became Super Burning Uppercut. Gallery 2012-06-03 15.17.png Ren1.PNG Ren2.PNG Ren3.PNG Ren Launching.PNG